Hochzeit wider Willen
by Coralyn
Summary: Harry und Ginny können es eigentlich nicht erwarten zu heiraten, doch bei der Probe für die Hochzeit bekommt Ginny Panik und Hermine schlüpft kurz in ihre Rolle um ihrer Freundin zu helfen. Den uralten Druiden und Snape hatte sie so nicht erwartet.


Oneshot

„Oh Ginny!" Hermine saß vor einer völlig aufgelösten Ginny und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Her...miii...nee! Ich...ich...kann das nicht!" Zaghaft streichelte die Freundin über das rote Haar des Mädchens. „Aber Ginny, gestern warst du dir doch noch so sicher! Schau, heute ist die Probe, was wird Harry denken?" Ginny sah mit verheulten Augen hinauf zu ihrer Trösterin. „Aber was, wenn ich als Braut ganz furchtbar bin? Und was will Harry ausgerechnet von mir?" Seufzend ließ sich Hermine neben der Braut auf den Boden sinken. „Ich habe ja schon davon gehört, dass die Braut kurz vor der Hochzeit Panik bekommt, aber schon vor der Probe? Weißt du, dass es einen Film gibt, der sich 'Die braut, die sich nicht traut' nennt? Ach Ginny!" Hermine nahm die weiterhin schluchzende Ginny in den Arm. „Denk doch nochmal darüber nach!" Zärtlich streichelte sie ihr den Rücken und langsam ließ das Beben nach. „Aber...in zwei Minuten muss ich da raus zur Probe. Es ist alles so wie so schon ein heilloses Durcheinander, wir mussten noch einen neuen Druiden auftreiben, weil der andere sooo alt ist, dass er alle Unterlagen zur Eheschließung durcheinander gebracht hat!" Hermine musste einen Moment lang stutzen, dann fiel ihr ein, dass Druiden ungefähr das waren, was in der Muggelwelt Pfarrer und Priester waren. „Ja, Molly wollte ja unbedingt, dass ihr den selben Pfarrer bekommt wie sie und Arthur. Kein Wunder, dass der zu alt ist...ich meine...nicht, dass deine Eltern alt sind...also...!" Erleichtert bemerkte Hermine, dass Ginny ein winziges Lächeln zum Vorschein brachte. „Meine Eltern sind steinalt!" Kluckste die Braut. „Und du und Harry ihr werdet auch zusammen steinalt werden!" Das schien keine gute Idee, denn sofort verfinserte sich Ginnys Gesicht wieder. „Hermine ich kann da jetzt nicht raus...bitte, können wir das ganze nicht verschieben? Kannst du das als meine Trauzeugin nicht irgendwie regeln?" Hermine stieß Ginny lachend an. „Na kla, ich werde das ganze kurz mit Harrys Trauzeugen brainstormen! Wer war das noch gleich? Ach ja, Severus Snape!" Ginny stöhnte. „Noch so ein Drucheinander! Nur weil Ron so ein Dickschädel ist und nicht akzeptiert, dass Harry und ich jetzt schon heiraten wollen! Meine Güte, es ist unser letztes Schuljahr! Aber vielleicht hat er ja Recht! Wir sollten besser noch warten!" Hermine lächelte verschmitzt, es hatte wohl jeden, Professor Snape mit eingenommen, überrascht, dass ausgerechnet er Trauzeuge sein sollte. Aber Harry fand, dass er sich so bei ihm für alles was Snape für ihn getan hatte, bedanken könnte! In dem er ihn zu einer Art Familienmitglied machte. „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, das hier ist ja nur die Probe. Ich ziehe jetzt dein Kleid an, setze den Schleier auf und färbe mir kurz die Haare rot! Dann gehe ich da raus, übernehme für die zehn Minuten deinen Part und komme ganz schnell wieder her und in der Zwischenzeit beruhigst du dich und dann sehen wir weiter, in Ordnung?" Hoffnungsvoll sah Ginny zu ihr auf. „Das würdest du für mich tun?" Die Trauzeugin sah sie liebevoll an. „Natürlich, du weißt doch, dass ich immer für dich da bin, oder? Und jetzt raus aus dem Kleid, aber Harry küssen werde ich nicht!" Ginny sah sie gespielt böse durch die feuchten Augen an. „Wehe! Er gehört immer noch mir!" Hermine half ihr auf die Beine und Ginny nahm sie stürmisch in den Arm. „Aber außer dem, kannst du alles von mir verlangen! Du hast so viel gut bei mir! Danke!" Einmal noch drückte sie das Mädchen noch an sich, dann zog sie den kleinen versteckten Reißverschluss an der Seite des weißen Kleides runter. „Wusstest du, dass der Bräutigam bei den Muggeln das Kleid vor der Hochzeit nicht sehen darf? Das soll Unglück bringen!" „Was für ein Schwachsinn!" Nuschelte Ginny an Hermines Hals. Kurz darauf schlüpfte sie aus dem weißen Kleid heraus und hielt es Hermine unter die Nase, sie ergriff es und zog es an, dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihr Haar. Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. „Rot steht dir auch ganz gut, Mine!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen und schickte noch einen Glättungszauber hinterher. „Na ja. Okay, du bleibst hier, egal was ist, nicht raus kommen, sonst gibt das ein großes Theater mit Harry, ich bin mir sicher, wenn du und er heute Abend in eure Betten geht, dann freut ihr euch riesig auf heute in einer Woche." Sie drückte der Rothaarigen einen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ sie dann, während sie sich den Schleier über das Gesicht zog, im kleinen Hinterzimmer zurück. Da Harry und Ginny schon jetzt, kurz nach Ginnys siebzehnten Geburtstag und noch in der Schule heiraten wollten, würde die Große Halle hergerichtet werden. Alle bis auf Ron waren völlig hin und weg davon, es gab Brautjungfern, allesamt aus Ginnys Jahrgang. Eine Erstklässlerin, überraschenderweise aus Slytherin, fungierte als Funkenmädchen, das hieß, die sprühte aus ihrem Zauberstab Funken und nicht wie bei den Muggeln Blumen, aber sonst entsprach die Zeremonie angeblich ungefähr der, der Muggel. Entgegen Hermines Angewohnheit alles nach zu lesen, hatte sie bei dieser Hochzeit so viel anderes zu tun gehabt, wie mit Ginny ein Kleid aus zu suchen, Schuhe, Blumen, Schmuck, Kuchen... So war sie nicht dazu gekommen alles andere zu recherchieren.

In einer Woche sollte Arthur am Eingang zur Großen Halle auf Ginny warten, doch heute war alles nur eine Probe, das hieß bis auf Hermine, Ginny, Harry, Snape, Professor McGonagall als Schulleiterin natürlich um zu sehen wo was am besten stand und was wie organisiert werden musste, Professor Sprout zu McGonagalls Unterstützung und dem Druiden war niemand anwesend. Hermiene stieß das schwere Eichenportal auf und rauschte nach vorn zum Altar. „Na, na meine Liebe! Ich bin doch nicht der Hogwartsexpress!" Der Druide sah sie gutmütig an, Hermine fand, dass er ziemlich alt aussah, wie alt mochte dann der andere gewesen sein? Sie entschuldigte sich nuschelnd und stellte sich neben Harry, der die allerdings mit keinem Blick würdigt, Hermine schob es auf die Nervosität. Professor McGonagall und Sprout lächelten ihr von der Seite zu. „So...nun, wo sind denn ihre Trauzeugen?" „Ein Notfall in der Famile!" Sprudelte Hermine kurzerhand hervor,im selben Moment brachte auch Harry Severus Entschuldigung vor: „Ein Notfall bei den Slytherin!" Die beiden sahen sich für einen Moment überrascht an und Hermine bekam mit einem Mal ein seltsames Gefühl. Irgendwie sah Harrys Gesichtsausdruck so untypisch für ihn aus. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn mal zu Madame Pomfrey schicken, damit sie ihm was gegen Nervosität verabreichte. Obwohl sein Ausdruck nicht wirklich nervös..., ihre Gedanken wurden von dem Druiden unterbrochen. „Na dann... müssen wohl die beiden Damen herhalten. Eine seltsame Veranstaltung hier... aber gut!" Die beiden Professoren stellten sich jeweils hinter Harry und sie. Und der Druide begann den gesamten Text ab zu spulen. Hermine hatte geglaubt er würde nur im Groben alles durchgehen, doch dieser hier nahm es anscheinend genau. Nach einer weile sah sich Hermine etwas gelangweilt um. Die Decke war bereits in ein Sonnenuntergangsrot getaucht, als der Druide sie aufforderte sich jeweils die linke Hand zu geben. Hermine gehorchte automatisch und sie ergriff Harrys Hand. Wieder starrte sie zur Decke, langsam kamen die Sterne hervor. Plötzlich wurde es um ihre Finger ganz heiß. Überrascht starrte sie auf die verschlungenen Hände die nun von einem goldenen Faden zusammengehalten wurden, etwas verwirrt starrte sie auf den Zauberstab des Druiden, der diesen Faden zu produzieren schien. Dann merkte sie, dass auch Harry gedankenversunken gewesen sein musste denn nun starrte dieser erschrocken auf ihre Hände und versuchte seine Hand weg zu ziehen, doch der Faden hielt sie zusammen. Anscheinend hatten nun auch McGonagall und Sprout die Situation bemerkt denn sie schrien den Druiden wütend an. Der zog den Stab weg, er war wohl fertig mit dem was er getan hatte. Nun ließ Harry ihre Hand los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Verdammt, sie sollten sie doch nicht schon jetzt trauen!" Fassungslos sah Hermine Professor Sprout an. „Er hat WAS?" Der Druide schaute überrascht von einem zum anderen. „Aber mein Vorgänger hat in den Akten ganz genau den heutigen Termin als Hochzeitstermin festgelegt!" Hermine schaute sprachlos auf ihre Hand. Sie war jetzt verheiratet, mit Harry? Wie sollte sie das bloß Ginny erklären? „Können Sie das nicht rückgängig machen?" Flehte sie den Druiden an, der musterte sie nur skeptisch. „Also eigentlich müssten Sie ja wissen, dass man eine magische Ehe erst nach einem Monat wieder brechen kann! Aber was soll das denn, dann wiederholen wir die Prozedur eben in einer Woche noch einmal, so etwas kommt vor!" Professor McGonagall stampfte wütend auf. „Sie haben diesen beiden Menschen den schönsten Tag ihres jungen Lebens verdorben!" Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass Harry ganz leise und blass geworden war. „Harry, ich... ich glaube ich muss dir was sagen!" Ganz vorsichtig nahm sie ihren schleier hoch, die beiden Lehrerinnen schrien entsetzt auf und auch der Druide schien irritiert. Nur harry sah sie ungläubig an. „Harry, sag doch was! Ginny fühlte sich nicht so gut... und ich... ich dachte... ich kann sie eben vertreten!" Nun griff Harry in seine Umhangstasche, zog ein kleines Fläschchen hervor und schluckte den Inhalt. Dabei sagte er keinen Ton, plötzlich begann er sich zu verändern, er wurde größer, sein Haar wurde länger, seine Gesichtszüge markanter und seine Nase hakenartig, seine Narbe verschwand und Hermine erkannte wen sie da vor sich stehen hatte: Severus Snape. „Oh mein Gott!" Professor McGonagall fasste sich ans Herz. „Das...das...was soll denn das?" Nun fasste sich Hermine ein Herz. „Nun ja, Ginny hatte ein wenig Panik und da dachte ich...!" „...dass Sie sich kurz zur Verfügung stellen und nur eben ihre Stelle bei der probe einnehmen, weil sie sie so sehr darum gebeten hat? Genau so war es bei Harry ebenfalls!" Vervollständigte Snape ihren Satz. „Das bedeutet, dass ich jetzt mit Ihnen...?" Hermine sah ihn unsicher an. „In der Tat und glauben Sie mir ich bin eben so wenig davon begeistert wie sie!" Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Hermine musste zugeben, dass der Anzug ihm wirklich gut stand, auch wenn er ihm jetzt etwas zu klein war. „Na ja... das tut mir Leid!" Alle sahen den Druiden ungläubig an, bis Snape seine Sprache wiederfand. „Gehe ich recht von der Annahme aus, dass wir... der Tradition folgen müssen?" Hermine verstand nur Gleis 9 ¾ und Professor Sprout klärte sie, alamiert von ihrem Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Nun ja...sie beide... so ist das bei dem Zauber eben... müssen...einen...Akt volführen!" Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen als ihr die Bedeutung der Worte klar wurden. „U...und was wenn nicht?" Wagte sie ein zu werfen. „Dann... richtete sich der goldene Faden gegen Sie, das bedeutet, dass sie beide mit beiden Händen aneinander gefesselt werden, egal wo sie sich befinden, sie apparieren sofort zu einander, bis... sie sich für einander entscheiden. Das ist eine Art Vorsichtsmaßnahme, damit die Ehe auch nur aus Liebe oder wenigstens Zuneigung geschlossen wird...!" Snape setzte trocken hinzu: „Damit können wir uns aussuchen: entweder wir vollziehen den Akt oder wir warten bis wir uns unsterblich in einander verliebt haben und leben bis dahin mit zusammengeklebten Händen!" Die beiden Lehrerinnen sahen Snape entsetzt an. „Du denkst doch nicht wirklich darüber nach...?" Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, aber Hermine sah in seinen Augen, dass ihn die Sache nicht so kalt ließ wie er tat. „Nun gut... passen Sie auf, ich werde jetzt in die Bibliothek gehen und nach schauen, ob man das nicht irgendwie verhindern kann!" Hermine sah aufgeregt von einem zum anderen, doch die bedachten sie nur mit einem mitleidigen Blick. „Miss Granger... es tut mir ja sehr Leid...aber der Zauber ist schon tausende von jahren alt und den konnte niemand bis her brechen, bevor nicht die Frist abgelaufen ist!" Hermine sackte zusammen und das nächste was sie spürte war, wie sie von zwei starken Armen vor einem Sturz bewahrt wurde und sie ins tiefe Schwarz sank.

Unsicher öffnete Hermine die Augen und sah sich um. Sie befand sich in einem dunklen Wohnzimmer mit zerschlissenen Sesseln, einem überfüllten Bücherregal und einem Kamin, der gerade dabei aus zu gehen. Sie setzte sich auf und stellte fest, dass sie auf einem Sofa gelegen hatte. „Hallo?" Sie wartete ein paar Sekunden bevor sie aufstand und versuchte es dann erneut: „Hallo? Ist hier jemand?" Da ging eine der drei Türen auf, die von diesem Zimmer abgingen und Professor Snape kam herein. Hermine fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf, er trug weder seinen Umhang noch den Gehrock, sondern nur eine schwarze Hose. Seine Haare schienen feucht zu sein und ein Handtuch lag um seinen Hals. „Miss Granger, wie schön, dass sie auch wieder unter den Lebenden weilen!" Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Wie geht es Ginny und Harry?" Der Zaubertrankmeister griff nach einem Glas voll von dunkler Flüssigkeit, der auf dem Tisch vor ihr stand und ihr kam ein herber Geruch entgegen, der ihr ein angenehmes Kribbeln durch den Körper schickte. „Die beiden fanden das ganze dermaßen zum lachen, dass ich ihnen einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt habe!" Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. „Keine Sorge, Professor McGonagall hat mich vorher aufgehalten!" Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder und entfachte den Kamin mit seinem Zauberstab neu. „Hören Sie Miss Granger...Hermine!" Es schien ihm schwer zu fallen, sie beim Vornamen zu nennen. „Es ist nicht meine Art...wir...ich...!" Hermines Blick blieb an dem Lichtspiel auf seinen Bauchmuskeln hängen und es rutschte ihr einfach raus. „Bringen wir es hinter uns!" Er sah sie überrascht an. „Ganz so hätte ich es jetzt vielleicht nicht formuliert!" Sie wurde rot und hoffte er würde es für den Widerschein des Feuers auf ihrem Gesicht halten. „Ich kann Sie danach mit einem Oblivate belegen!" Bot er an. „Waren wir nicht beim du?" Er nickte und erhob sich dann, galant reichte er ihr seine Hand. „Was sagt Professor McGonagall dazu?" Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie muss sich fügen." Damit schien das für ihn erledigt. „Ist...ist es dir unangenehm, ich denke du könntest dir sicherlich etwas besseres vorstellen, als mit mir...!" Er sah sie durchdringend an. „Du bist nicht das Hässlichste, das ich mir vorstellen kann!" Hermine bemerkte, dass seine andere Hand nach der Tür griff, die ihnen am nächsten war und sie auf zog. Erst da realisierte sie, dass das wohl so eine Art Kompliment war. „Danke...Sie...ähm du... auch nicht! Drückte Sie hervor. Das war glatt gelogen, im Grunde war er sogar das Attraktivste, stellte sie fest. So ganz oben ohne und ohne die Härte, die Strenge... und seine Muskeln...seine Augen... Hermine ließ sich von ihm in das Zimmer ziehen. Er sah sie fragend um. „Soll ich mich umdrehen, während du...dich entkleidest?" Hermine überlegte kurz. Was hatte Sie denn eigentlich drunter? Die lila Spitzenunterwäsche, die war okay. „Nein, schon in Ordnung, du siehst mich ja so wie so!" Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Hermine starrte auf ihre Füße, sie zog den Reißverschluss des Kleides auf und ließ es über die Schultern auf den Boden gleiten. Dann sah sie auf, und erkannte, dass Severus sie durch dringend anstarrte, mit ein paar Schritten, war er bei ihr. „Hör zu!" Seine Stimme war ziemlich rau. „Wenn du willst stell dir vor, ich wäre jemand anderes oder so. Und wenn dir etwas nicht passt, dann sag es! Und...!" Hermine spürte die Hitze die nun von seinem Körper ausging und presste ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund. Überrascht von sich selbst prallte sie sofort zurück, was tat sie denn da? Ja, severus war attraktiv, in der Tat, das hätte sie nicht erwartet unter den Roben, doch das...! Im nächsten Moment hatte er seine Lippen auf ihre gelegt und seine Hände fanden den Weg zu ihrer Hüfte und pressten sie an sich. In diesem Moment warf Hermine alle Bedenken über Bord. Sie krallte ihre Hände in sein Haar und spürte wie er mit der Zunge um Einlass bat. Sie öffnete leicht die Lippen und er erkundete ihren Mund, es lief ihr heiß und kalt den Rücken hinab. Wie konnte ein so verschlossener, strenger Mann nur so leidenschaftlich sein? Da spürte sie wie sich seine Männlichkeit gegen ihren Bauch drückte und ihre Hände fuhren seine Brust entlang zu seinem Hosenbund, sie knöpfte die Hose auf und zog sie so weit runter, bis sie ihm von allein von den Beinen rutschte. Er sah sie einen Moment fragend an und sie nickte leicht. Dann stieg er aus der Hose und drückte sie, während er fortsetzte sie zu küssen, in Richtung des Bettes. Hermine ließ sich nach hinten fallen und kurz darauf war er über ihr. „Ich denke wir sollten das Beste daraus machen!" Knurrte er und zog ihr den BH über den Kopf. Ihre steil aufgerichteten Brustwarzen schienen ihn zu animieren, denn er bedeckte nun ihren Hals mit heißen Küssen und bahnte sich einen Weg hinab bis er die rosa Spitzen im Mund hatte. Fordernd saugte er daran und Hermine bäumte sich ihm entgegen. Sie krallte ihre Hände in seine Schultern und er fuhr seinen Weg fort, bis er, nachdem er ihren Slip zerrissen hatte, durch ihre Spalte leckte. Hermine stöhnte auf, er saugte an ihrer Perle und Hermine begann unregelmäßiger zu atmen, doch kurz bevor sie kam, ließ er von ihr ab und drehte sich mit ihr. Er plazierte sich direkt vor ihrem Eingang und drückte sie dann auf ihn hinab. Es durchzuckte Hermine, als er in sie eindrang und sie meinte, er würde sie völlig aus füllen. Seine Hände ruhten auf ihren Oberschenkeln und sie begann sie zu bewegen. Ein kehliges Stöhnen entwich ihm und er fuhr mit seinen Händen zu ihrem Po um sie bei den Bewegungen zu unterstützen. Hermine lehnte den Kopf nach hinten und ließ sich von ihm bis zu ihrem Höhepunkt treiben, kurz darauf ergoss auch er sich heiß in sie. Erschöpft sank sie auf seiner Brust zusammen und er fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar. „Möchtest du jetzt hoch in dein Bett?" Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an, doch es schien ihm wirklich ernst. Klar, dachte sie, das hier war ja auch nur Sex, damit er sie nicht ein Jahr lang an sich kleben hatte! Sie merkte, dass sie das irgendwie enttäuschte und trotzdem nickte sie. Fast schien es, als sei er auch enttäuscht doch er schob sie von sich herunter, stand auf und reichte ihr ihre Sachen. Wortlos zog sie sich an, er begleitete sie bis zur Tür. „Unsere Wege müssen sich bis in einem Jahr nicht wieder kreuzen, dann kann das ganze aufgehoben werden!" Informierte er sie. Hermine nickte stumm. „Möchten Sie einen Oblivate?" Sie sah ihn kurz an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon okay... ich bin müde und will im Grunde nur ins Bett!" Er nickte verstehend. „Gute Nacht, Miss Granger!" „Gute Nacht Professor Snape!"

Hermine stand lächelnd am Rande der Tanzfläche, seid der Nacht mit Snape war eine Woche vergangen, eine Woche, in der er nicht mit ihr geredet hatte, jedenfalls nicht außerhalb des Unterrichts. Harry und Ginny tanzten strahlend seit einer Stunde zusammen, nun waren Sie Mr. Und Ms. Potter, wie hätte es anders sein können? Natürlich hatte Ginny sie ausgefragt, doch Hermine hatte eisern geschwiegen und außer Ginny, Harry, McGonagall und Sprout hatte niemand von der Nacht erfahren. Die Schüler hätten sich ja die Mäuler zerrissen. Hermine wagte einen suchenden Blick durch die Menge, doch sie konnte Severus nirgends entdecken, enttäuscht starrte sie wieder vor sich hin. Es hatte sich etwas verändert, und zwar ihre Art über Severus Snape nach zu denken, nicht nur, dass sie ihn nun Severus nannte, sie konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. In den Stunden erwischte sie sich ständig dabei wie sie seine Hände beobachtete, und sich daran erinnerte, wie er sie angefasst hatte oder sie starrte auf seinen Mund und überlegte wie es wohl wäre von ihm bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit geküsst zu werden. Doch er behandelte sie so kalt wie immer. Hermine seufzte und nippte an ihrer Bowle. „Na?" Neville strahlte sie freudig an. „Oh, hi Neville!" „Alles klar? Du siehst gar nicht gut aus!" Hermine drehte ihren lehren Becher in den Händen. „Ja, ich glaube ich brauche frische Luft!" Sie schlüpfte an dem verdutzt aussehenden Neville vorbei aus der Halle heraus und lief dann bis hinaus auf die Ländereien. Es war warm, die Sommerferien standen kurz bevor, aber Harry und Ginny hatten natürlich nicht warten können... Sie ließ sich am See auf einen Stein nieder und starrte ins Wasser, bis sie die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person ganz dicht hinter sich spürte. „Guten Abend Miss Granger!" Sie sah über ihre Schulter hinauf zu dem großen schwarzhaarigen Mann. Dann stand sie auf. „Guten Abend, Professor Snape!" „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie gestört haben sollte!" Hermine runzelte die Stirn, ihm tat etwas Leid? „Nein, ist in Ordnung, ich wollte so wie so gerade rein gehen!" Er nickte und sie wollte an ihm vorbei gehen doch er hielt sie am Arm fest. „Hören Sie...ich kann nicht schlafen und nicht richtig denken!" Hermine sah ihn erst überrascht und dann belustigt an. „Ich bin keine Medihexe. Aber vielleicht sollten sie Madame Pomfrey aufsuchen!" Er sah sie grimmig an. „So meinte ich das nicht! Wie soll ich...!" Er schien zu überlegen, wie er seine Erklärung formulieren sollte, als er sie plötzlich an sich zog und ihren Mund hastig mit einem Kuss verschloss. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich fest an ihn. „Miss Granger!" „Hermine!" Erinnerte sie ihn. „Hermine...!" „Severus!" Sie drückte ihre Lippen wieder auf seine und seufzte zufrieden in den Kuss hinein.


End file.
